Prescribed To You
by rubyallude
Summary: "What do you want from me?" She asks in a soft whisper, afraid to take her eyes off of him lest she misses a fraction of his emotion. He sighs, tired of her obliviousness and looks at her straight in the eye for her to see and recognize all the feelings flashing through his eyes, his entire body. "I want you. I want everything you can give me. I want it all."


**Prescribed To You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

 **Summary:** "What do you want from me?" She asks in a soft whisper, afraid to take her eyes off of him lest she misses a fraction of his emotion. He sighs, tired of her obliviousness and looks at her straight in the eye for her to see and recognize all the feelings flashing through his eyes, his entire body. "I want **you.** I want everything you can give me. I want it all."

 **The Inadvertent Encounter**

"Where's... Room...706?" Sasuke Uchiha pants as he questions the receptionist. He had rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, ignoring the numerous missed calls on his phone.

"Five floors up,sir."

He nods at the receptionist in appreciation.

"Oh... and sir..?" He glances back at her.

Giggle. Giggle. Giggle.

"Would yo-" She bats her eyelashes and Sasuke had unintentionally encountered too many females not to know what that meant. He makes his way up to room 706 without a second thought, a string of curses flowing out of his mouth.

Elevator. Elevator. Elevator. His eyes scan through the hallways, the rooms and pass the numerous doctors and nurses.

He finally spots the elevator at the end of the hall and makes his way towards it, all the while accidentally running into a bunch of doctors and last when he was inside the elevator compartment, he rapidly presses the button with the number 5 on it. "Move it." he curses at the elevator.

The elevator doors finally close as Sasuke was getting ready to bang on it. The ride up took longer than he assumed, leaving him to his thoughts. Leaning back on the elevator walls, he taps his foot counting the seconds he's lost in his head.

Ding.

That sound is the only comforting thing I've heard all day. He thought.

Pacing through the hallway, he scans the numbers on the doors. 706.706.706... He then spots the room he's been searching for and walks towards it, heart beating and bile rising in his throat, readying himself for any unexpected news. His hand unconsciously travels to the door handle and twists it open.

"Oh Sasuke dear, you're finally here." His mother looks at him with sad eyes and he doesn't know what to expect now.

At least she's not sobbing in a corner, that's good. His mind tries to ease his discomfort.

He doesn't answer her yet, he knows that it's rude but his eyes roam around the room. There he was, his father, sleeping soundly as if no one could touch him. One wold think he was dead, the way he looked right now. His face was pale as a sheet and it was only when you looked at him long enough that you could see his shoulders rising up and down signaling he was breathing.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief. His father was alive. He'd had a heart attack at the family manor an hour ago and Sasuke rushed to Konoha Grace Hospital as quickly as he could. He had been terrified, losing his father was not something he'd like to think about.

His mother envelopes him in a hug and his brother, who he suddenly realized was present there all along, pats him on the shoulder. He softly wraps his arms around his mother and rests his head on her shoulder. They all stood in silence as he realized what his brother and his mother might have realized minutes ago. They almost lost father, Fugaku Uchiha, head of the family, the stern but caring man he had grown to love and respect. They almost lost him and that did not sit well with Sasuke.

A knock on the door brings them all back to reality that his father is in fact still alive. His mother lets him go but not before she places a kiss on his forehead, a sign of comfort while Itachi had already broken away from the sentimental action they had displayed seconds ago to open the door for the person on the other side.

A short young woman about a year younger than him strides in. Her pink hair was in a ponytail, bangs swept to the side, wearing blue scrubs, a white lab coat and sneakers.

"Sasuke dear, this is your father's doctor, Dr. Haruno." His mother introduces her to him and he looks at her with judgmental eyes hesitating to make a comment on her experience in the medical field and also about her treating his father.

"Hello." She smiles at him reassuringly and offers her hand to him. He stares at her hand for half a second and shakes it, her smile having everything to do with him agreeing to the handshake.

She then turns to face his mother whose gaze was fixed on the pink haired doctor. Sasuke took a second to analyze Dr. Haruno. She was a petite young woman who on closer inspection was actually breathtakingly beautiful. If he was any less the man he was brought up to be, he'd still be shamelessly staring at her but he was raised better so he finally averted his gaze to his mother.

She looked older than usual, the toll of being the Uchiha matriarch making its appearance in the disguise of crows-feet at the corner of her eyes. She looked paler than usual, more serene, more tired.

" will be able to make a full term recovery with the proper medication and supervision." Dr. Haruno says confidently. It was only then that Sasuke allowed himself to have a seat next to his brother.

"So he'll be alright then?" He could hear the relief in his mother's voice.

"Ofcourse. Mr. Uchiha is a very lucky man. He is now one of the ten in one hundred who survived such a dangerous attack." It was then that his mother burst into tears. He immediately stood up, his brother right next to him at his feet ready to comfort their mother but it seems like she had already found her source of comfort.

" I was so scared. I thought he was... he was..."

His mother held onto Dr. Haruno as she let the tears stream down her face. Dr. Haruno, who he expected to have no idea how to react to his mother's hysterical sobs, reacted pretty well. She patted his mother softly on the back and enveloped her in a hug.

"Well, he's going to be good as new in no time." Dr. Haruno says comfortingly with a smile. Sasuke, on the other hand, could only stare at this person who could comfort his mother, his flesh and blood, while he and his brother stood awkwardly by the side staring at the two women with all the discomfort Uchiha men could possess.

The Uchiha matriarch finally let go of the doctor and wiped her tears gracefully with a handkerchief."Thank you so much, Dr. Haruno." Mikoto Uchiha takes the doctor's hands in her own and showers the doctor with words of gratitude.

It was only after thirty seconds of being thanked by his mother that Sasuke finally spots Dr. Haruno looking uncomfortable. He couldn't hep but smirk at her discomfort.

"Mother, you are keeping Dr. Haruno from her work." Itachi speaks up in a kind voice, lest he trigger his mother's emotional rampage again. He must have recognized the doctor's discomfort.

"I am so sorry, doctor." She lets go of the doctor's hands.

"No problem at all." Dr. Haruno smiles at his mother, turns around ready to leave the Uchiha family but she suddenly looks back like she had forgotten something.

"I need one of you to come with me, to sort out the hospital visits for weekly check ups." Her eyes drift from his mother's to Itachi's to Sasuke's and then back to the Uchiha matriarch. He felt his mother's and brother's eyes on him already knowing the inevitable without a word being said from either one of them. So, being the obedient son that he was, he takes a step forward towards , a signal that he would follow her, to her office he assumed.

"Very well then, let's go."

As they made their way towards her office, Sasuke was curious as to what kind of person Dr. Haruno would turn into when they were finally alone. She could have easily fooled his family about her disinterest in him but who knows what she would turn into when it was only the two of them.

Giggle... Here it goes again.

He couldn't help but cringe as a bunch of nurses giggled at the sight of him. He then heard another chortle from beside him, a more graceful one. His eyes darted to the doctor next to him, irritation boiling within him that she would dare to laugh at his misfortune. He showed his distaste through a scowl.

Seeing him scowl, the doctor started to clear up the misunderstanding. "I didn't mean to offend you Mr. Uchiha. It's just that I find all of this very amusing." Her lips curved upward in a coy smile, she was taunting him.

It was amusing to her, but hell to him. All these aimless females following him around, asking him out and making shameless offers was certainly not amusing. He was Sasuke Uchiha- cool, calm, broody, not his brother who actually had the time to socialize with all his female fans.

"It actually isn't as funny as it appears." Sasuke says in a polite tone. This woman seemed to be different from all the other females he had come in contact with. She was not rubbing up on him or asking for his phone number so he assumed she was alright and it helped that she was attractive too.

"Must be an agonizing life you live." He could see the smile on her lips from the corner of his eye.

"Horrendous." Sasuke says flatly and he was unexpectedly rewarded with the sound of an enticing laughter, gaining the attention of doctors, nurses and patients alike.

"Does this happen everywhere you go?" Dr. Haruno asks him and he could tell from her clenched jaw that this whole ordeal was no longer amusing to her. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Pretty much." He shoves his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. He had been in a meeting earlier that day and he did not have the time to change into anything casual.

Who would have, when their father had just suffered a heart attack, he thought.

Giggle. Giggle. Giggle.

Dr. Haruno stops. He stops.

"The five of you there!" The five giggling nurses straightened up at her voice. "Don't you have any work to do, any patients to take care of? Should I pile up more work for you?" She demanded with a voice of authority and Sasuke could only stare.

"No ma'am." The five chorused.

"Then why are you still standing there?"

The five nurses quickly scrambled away, petrified of and her work load.

When they were gone, he finally spoke up. "Are you always like this?" He didn't know why but talking to this pretty doctor was such an effortless thing to do and he somewhat fancied conversing with her.

Dr. Haruno's face colored prettily. She had forgotten he was there all the while she was chastising her nurses. "Only when people are slacking off, Mr. Uchiha." She says calmly, the color of her face contradicting her cool demeanor.

"Sasuke."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Sasuke. My father is ."

"Oh, okay. I'm Sakura, by the way."

Must have been the hair color.

"Probably must be that." Sakura giggles.

Did he just say that out loud?

"Or presumably because of the Sakura trees." Sakura says in a lighthearted tone.

Okay he must have said that out loud.

"Aa."

She stops in front of a door with the words Dr. Sakura Haruno, Cardiology engraved on it and Sasuke's respect for her upped a few levels.

She opens the door and enters the room, beckoning him to do the same. Her desk was filled with layers and layers of files and folders. Amidst the stack of papers he manages to catch a glimpse of a picture of Dr- Sakura with two elderly people who he assumed were her parents.

"Sorry about the mess." She says, all the while squaring away the stacks of paper to one side of her desk. He takes a seat on the chair placed directly opposite to her and she rummages with her drawer, finally taking out a sheet of paper and places it in front of her.

"Mr. Uchi- erm- Sasuke." Guess he wasn't the only one forgetting to drop the formalities.

"Your father will be discharged after a few days. Some tests will be conducted as soon as he wakes up." She says after she had recollected herself.

He nods.

"Though, he will have to follow a strict routine. What he eats, where he goes and what he does should all be under supervision. Any stress related work should be immediately dismissed until he has reached maximum health."

Sasuke could not help but imagine his father being told, by this pretty doctor, that his stress related life was no longer encouraged. He would have a fit.

"And that's not all, he will have to have weekly check ups. Two visits a week for now then it can go to once a week when he shows some progress."

Sasuke could only nod, his eyes drawn to the pink haired doctor in front of him.

" I will need to know who, out of the three of you, will be accompanying him to these visits." Sakura looks at him straight in the eye with those emerald eyes that glimmer in the light of her office.

The gears clicked in his head. His mother could not drive so she was an instant no. It was between his brother and himself. Itachi was supposed to go abroad the next few months for improving international relations with the company. He could cancel but then father would have another fit and stressing his father out was out of the question. That leaves him. Now that his father couldn't attend to the family business, it was up to him and there would be a lot of work. Though, he could hand some over to Naruto, the COO, and seeing this attractive doctor twice a week for the next few months didn't sound so bad.

"That'll be me." He says, a smirk already gracing his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Are you sure?

He nods at her.

"I'll need you to put down your contact number right there." She points to the spot on the form which she handed over to him.

"You know, you could have just asked for my phone number like a normal person." He grinned at her though he still wrote down his contact number on the paper. This doctor was turning him into an awfully chatty character and it astounded him that he had no problem with that whatsoever.

"Well, that was before I knew you handed out your phone number like you hand out candy." She says in a collected manner, a smile already painted on her lips.

Well, that backfired. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. This woman was really something else. He could talk to her without ever getting bored.

"Now that we've cleared up the fact that you actually did want my phone number-"

"The fact which you assumed." She interrupted. "So, in reality, it isn't a fact, just an assumption."

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. He should start getting used to this, with all the visits he was going to accompany his father to.

"Well then, is that all, Dr. Sakura?" He says after he had calmed down.

"Ofcourse, ." She smiles sweetly at him.

"See you around, Sakura." He gets up and leaves before he could hear her response. The doctor appointments he would have to accompany his father to were looking more and more appealing. No, he thought, anything would look appealing if it was with her. Maybe, he would have better luck with her next time. He could really get used to Dr. Sakura Haruno.

Well that's all for now. Please do jot down your thoughts in the reviews. I know I've been slacking off on my fics lately but hey, let's consider this as a step towards me actually completing a multi-chaptered story. Though I seriously wish I would try to complete this. I wonder sometimes if I'll ever be able to finish a multi-chaptered story, maybe a year from now. Another thing, I am seriously warning you peeps who are reading this that I don't have any regular updates, not once a week or once a month or once in 6 months. So no over-expectations please, I'm just going at my own pace. I apologize in advance. Thanks for all the support from all the people out there, love y'all! P.S: I may or may not create a tumblr account, still thinking bout it.

Signing out for now

~Ritt12


End file.
